


Study Buddy

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: Alex adds another accomplishment to his list for 2019: World Champion Study Buddy
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).

“Finally,” Alex muttered under his breath, jogging as he caught sight of the correct dormitory. Despite being here several times, the university campus was always a maze. He knocked on the door of Lola’s room, sighing when there was no response. 

Alex pulled out his phone and sent a text, hoping she hadn’t given up on him just yet. He was only fifteen minutes late, after all. Practically on time for a Marquez. 

After a few more minutes, the door swung open. Lola looked dazed, like she had just been woken from a nap. Alex was surprised at her (technically his) oversized hoodie and leggings. 

“Slippers?” he commented, just noticing the fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. 

“Oh god, I forgot about our date!” Lola gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Alex, I’m so sorry. I have exams next week and I’ve been beyond stressed out with studying. I can’t believe I forgot,” she babbled, stepping back to let him in. “Just give me a few minutes and I can…”

“It’s ok,” Alex interrupted, moving some books to the coffee table to make room on the couch to sit down. “We can just reschedule. Exams are a lot more important.” Lola picked at the cuffs of the sweatshirt, looking forlorn. 

“We just don’t get that many opportunities and I hate wasting them,” she mumbled, walking over to plop down next to him. 

“Testing is done so I’m going to be around a lot more,” he grinned, holding up a CPR diagram. “We can practice mouth to mouth if that will lower your stress,” he offered, laughing at her exaggerated relieved expression. 

“Gosh, could we? That would be such a help,” she joked, rolling her eyes. Alex held up his hands in defeat. 

“Fine, even I caught that sarcasm. Is there anything I can actually do to help?” He put the diagram back on the table and held up a giant textbook instead. Lola considered his offer, looking over the books and notes strewn across the room. 

“You could quiz me. I keep getting some of these,” she paused, reaching for a stack of flashcards on the floor, “mixed up.” Alex flipped through a few of them, his eyes getting a little wider with each one. 

“After you finish this class are you going to know how to do stitches?” he asked, trying not to look too hopeful. Lola raised a brow at him. 

“No, that’s next semester. Why?” 

“No reason,” he fibbed, nervously shuffling the cards again. 

“Alex,” she pressed, the skepticism clear on her face. 

“The hospital is slow,” he admitted, ducking as she threw a pillow at him. 

“Bambi, you are not going to use me for stitches just so you can squeeze in more laps at the track. If you need them, you’re going to a proper hospital,” she insisted, giving him her most stern look. 

“But what if…”

“No.” Alex sighed and dropped his head onto the back of the couch. It was time to use his biggest bargaining chip.

“What if I pay you in foot rubs and cookies?” he asked quietly, not bothering to look at her. Alex didn’t need to see Lola to know he had piqued her interest.

“Cookies?” she repeated, poking him in the stomach as she scooted closer. “What sort of cookies?” 

“The little peanut butter ones my mama makes at Christmas.” Lola frowned. 

“Alex Marquez! You can’t bargain with someone else’s cooking!” She poked him again a little harder. Alex caught her hand and pinned it to his chest, palm down. 

“I will learn how to bake them.” Lola’s mouth dropped open. 

“If you can make them just as good, you have a deal,” she agreed, smacking a kiss against his surprised face. “Now, back to studying.” Lola tugged her hand free, pushing the cards at him again with a saccharine smile. 

“Why are these words so long?!” he questioned, trying to sound one out. Lola suspected he had been picking through for the words he understood first. She was impressed that he’d made it almost thirty minutes without complaining. “Arr… Ay.. Ahy…”

“Arrhythmia?” Lola guessed, hoping that was the one he was struggling with.

“What the heck is that?” he wondered, scrunching up his face. She tried not to smile at his cute expression. He was clearly getting tired, rubbing at his eyes every few minutes. 

“Irregular heartbeat.” Alex placed the card face down in front of him, stretching his arms above his head. Lola barely resisted the urge to smooth her fingers over the tanned skin his movement exposed. 

“Why don’t they just say that? We don’t need more words,” he complained, tossing the rest of the cards in the air. 

“Less words!” Lola cheered, shoving down the urge to immediately pick up and reorganize her notecards. 

“Less words,” Alex echoed, launching himself across the couch at her. She squeaked as he grabbed her, tackling her back against the arm of the couch. 

“Very smooth,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex leaned down, pressing a kiss against each of her cheeks. 

“You must be smooth to be a world champion.” He brushed his lips against hers, teasing just enough to make her follow after him as he pulled away. 

“It’s amazing how one mouth can entice and kill the mood at the same time.” 

“World champions are also multitalented,” he grinned, his lips pulling into the broad Bambi smile she had come to melt at every time. 

“I’m going to let it go because you are just that cute,” Lola shrugged, pulling Alex in for another kiss. 

“How many cookies would it take to get you to stop studying for an hour?” he asked, peppering the words between kisses. Alex kissed over her jaw as she pondered. 

“That can be bought with more of this,” she suggested, threading her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head. Her eyes flew open as Alex instead moved back, sitting up. Lola sat up with him, curious what he was up to. 

“I can’t believe you want me to use my body. Am I just a piece of meat to you?” he complained in mock-annoyance. Lola rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know,” she replied, using her other hand to push him back against the couch. Alex opened his mouth to say something else but she kept her hand firmly over his mouth, “I thought you said less words.” Lola felt his mouth shut and she slowly removed her hand, warily watching him for signs of chatter. 

“Your memory is perfect. You’re absolutely going to ace exams,” he grinned, snaking a hand under her baggy hoodie as he tugged her onto his lap. 


End file.
